Water and The Flame
by HadaHime
Summary: The Avatar and the Fire Nations Prince, their paths crossed and there was no turning back. Maybe their destinies where from the start to intertwine... Storys written for Korroh Week 2012 . The last chapter may have some M, so be warned. Characters belong to Brycheal aka. Bryke .
1. Dancing in Harmony

**Dancing in Harmony**

.

She had been quite for a long time, she was too deep into her memories. Reminded faintly the last time she had been here, the atmosphere, the adventures… Back then she had been accompanied by Mako. She had been young and he had been her first boyfriend. He was busy patrolling the streets of Republic City. And she as Avatar had to travel and take care of other things. Yes, she had loved him, but their characters clashed for too long and so they had agreed to turn their Relationship back into a simple Friendship. They cared for each other, they knew each other but they had grown apart. No there were no regrets.

"Avatar Korra!". She stopped as she heard the voice of the General who had accompanied her from the Ship and turned to him. She hadn't planned to come to this Southern Tribe Moon Festival, but the General had told her that his Men were to take some Survival training near the Southern Tribe. So she came along. "General, I'm sorry, got … I was thinking about something…"

Korra couldn't end her sentence, because she realized that she had almost bumped into the little Kid eating some Seaweed-Dango in front of her. "Hey little man!" she softly smiled and bent down to him. The boy just looked her with his big eyes and muttered "Avatar! you are the Avatar!". His laugh filled with joy. His mother came and apologized to Korra, that her son had disturbed her. The Avatar softly smiled and objected, she had been the one at fault. When the Lady bowed in front of them she disappeared into the mass of people with her son winking Goodbye at the both benders standing.

Korra laughed observing the boy "I guess I was the same back then, my mother had to look for me all the time…"

The Firebender silently smirked at the scene, he could indeed imagine a bratty young Avatar. "I always loved this huge festival, ever since I can think. Luckily the White Lotus Order let me visit." continued Korra looking up to the General.

He on the other side had sensed that she had been thrown back into her memories, and had jumped from the Ship as soon they docked into the port. She had turned very quite and serious as she walked towards the Festival. After all, this grand Moon Festival took place every 4 years, or maybe it has been a long time she visited her Homeland. "Good times…" the Southern Tribe young woman was not her usual self, it was as if she started to get lost in her thoughts again. Iroh, couldn't handle that state of hers.

"Well Avatar, since we are here, you might show me around… For a fire nation citizen like me, I only heard of this Festival from books and from my waterbend-" Korra had stared at him for a short while but for him in was like a little eternity, looking into her azure eyes. He almost thought she wouldn't answer, thought that she drifted again her eyes, her face slowly changed into her usual self, it was as if she was overrun by life. "General I'll show you how my people celebrate!" she grinned and maybe she was planning a prank, or… Iroh didn't know what he go himself into but he was glad his plan playing Tourist had worked out. His Grandfather had taken him once to the Northern Watertribe Festival, and he bet it was almost the same. The Avatar took his arm and started to walk vividly. "Common, General, we'll start first with…" she looked around "Yes, will start with the carrousel!" Seeing her transforming into her cheerful nature, he followed her. After some two wild rounds of Carrousel, of course Korra had to Airbend to make it as fast as possible. He felt a slight dizziness afterwards but she dragged Iroh already to the next activities.

.

.

In the Shooting Gallery they wanted to competed with each other, but the owner had forbidden the young Avatar from participating. "No Korra, do I have to remind you what happened last time?" - "Mr. Tarkkan that had been an accident.." she tried her best sad expression but the owner didn't back up. "Well, then let me play!" Iroh interupted the two. He could almost guess what had happened, seeing the owners almost angry face he held back his laugh and kept his serious look. While Korra was pouting, he easily won the game. "You won, Iroh!" Korra jumped up and down happily. So the Avatar had finally dropped the honorifics, the Elder thought. "Well, well, Mister, do you wanna go for the big win?" Mr. Tarkkan's voice sounded challengingly. Iroh took the challenge and won the big Prize. Well, he let Korra choose one of those big fluffy stuffed animals. "You choose one, Avatar." he said in his usual voice. There was a baby Seal with white fur, a grey Arctic Wolf with huge eyes, an Earth-Kingdom black Cat species with green eyes and the matching ribbon, a plush Dragon in rich red colors and gold details and last but not least a Flying Bison. Looking at that Group of plush, Iroh couldn't understand why women loved that sort of toys. A small group of women and little girls that had come together looked envious at Korra and the stuffed animals, curious which she would pick.

After they had spend 2 hours playing and annoying the stand owners, most of them knew Korra. The sat down with some cotton candy and paused. The General found himself a bit dumbfounded holding cotton candy, after all he was a grown man, a leader, a Gen… "This is fun! Sadly I can't participate in many of the games nowadays." she laughed eating a bit of that blue candy. Holding next to her the big plush animal, she had chosen earlier. "Yes it was, I was reminded of my childhood too!" Iroh replied. There were less people, and so the heard some soft music coming from near. Well, he had seeing earlier that near them was a Pavillon where couples where dancing. He had to take the chance, and so he took the Avatar hand and pulled her up "Korra, let's dance!" and gave her the most charming smile he possessed. Korra blushed of course and nodded, as they entered the ice Pavillon, there were even less people dancing as he had thought.

"Thank you, Korra… I had a lot's of fun with you tonight!" he said politely. She softly smiled in return. "No need to thank me General" she spoke with a lowered voice. "Iroh, call me Iroh like you did the whole night." - " What? Oh, I'm sorry i didn't notice.." Korra had forgotten about it. Iroh was bemused, "No need to apologize.". So they danced and why was it so hard to look at him? The Southern Tribe young woman was at her wits end. Of course he was a good looking man, a powerful Firebender too. What was she even thinking? This man was the General of the united Forces and her Senior. Iroh looked at the Avatar, she hadn't change much in the past years, she, the one that had saved him from drowning, back in Republic City during the Equalist War. And although Korras outfits had changed her vitality didn't, she had fully grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was longer, her ponytail reached her lower back where Iroh had placed his hand for the dance. As Iroh had spinned her around to the music Korra smiled and asked if he had trained in dancing as much he had with his bending. "Of course, being born into the Royal family, I had to learn how to dance graceful in front of the court." he seriously answered. It was fun being with him, he was different from most people she knew. As they still danced, they heard the sound of the cheering mass, looking up they saw the Fireworks in the sky. Together with the full Moon it was an awe taking scene.

"Wanna go see them?" Iroh asked not stopping with the dance. "No, I'm fine here dancing with you" responded Korra shy.

Both listened to the music, a Republic City Singer called Lady Day sang Blue Moon with her husky voice.

A Blue moon turning to Gold…

The both looked in each other eyes. There was no need to talk anymore, they had somewhat of a mutual understanding. The Firebender knew better than to disturb this peaceful moment. And since the music didn't stop they kept their steps into the rhythm.

Like Tui and La, encircling each other. Forgetting the world, their surroundings and their troubles. It didn't count what yesterday was or what the next day would bring... both were in the today.

Just the two of them, dancing to the soft blues ballads in Harmony.

.

* * *

Yesterday, today, tomorrow

Fade away like frozen photographs.

Remember, forget  
The stakes, the ways you take,  
The ways you make the moments pass.

But in the blink of an eye, everything you ever knew can change  
And its a beautiful lie if you think everything will always stay the same.

Song: Beautiful Lie Artist: KeeMo feat, Cosmo Klein / Yoav

**A/N:**

In the dance above I somehow could listen a Billie Holiday singing Blue Moon… ah, those good ol' songs. I love Billie, she's one of my favorite Singers, her voice reaches my soul. So it won't be the last time i'll somehow introduce a song from her in the story.

Which stuffed animal would you had chosen? And which do you think Korra took in the end?

Hope you guys like it, and since my mother tongue isn't english, constructive critics are welcomed.


	2. A Cup of Tea

**A Cup of Tea**

.

Holding his Tea in one hand, he tried his best to keep his nervosity in check. He had been anxious ever since he had received a notice that the Avatar was going to visit the Fire Nation, to meet up with it's leaders. The morning ritual of enjoying his Jasmin Tea before he went out to train seemed endless. There was no inner balance in him right now.

They would reach the harbor of the Fire Nation in around six hours, but the clock seemed as it wasn't moving at all. It felt as if time had completely froze. Iroh hadn't seen her since the Festival, but it was clear that the two had bonded. Or was it only his imagination? His eyes looked again at the clock. No, time was really slowly moving. He checked if the clock was damaged. Of course it wasn't.

Iroh wished they had some Satoplanes on the ship, he would have been much faster home with them. He took again a sip of his favorite Tea. But it didn't bring him the peaceful sensation he felt usually in the morning, his tea ritual had always worked. It brought an inner peace that he needed to survive his busy days, to make the right decisions. His Grandfather had told him that Tea was the best medicine against that inner agitate feeling, when he was younger. Of course he had counted for what else it helped, and had kept on with many other things connected to the body's psyche.

The General took again a sip of his favorite drink, but it had lost it's taste, Iroh couldn't believe it. He drank again and still he couldn't find that herb rich taste he loved to savour. He sighed, so much for a good start in the day.

It wasn't his only cup of tea in the next hours, every time he reached for his cup of Tea he wanted to taste the familiar enjoyment and stop whatever it was taken over him, but it didn't work. The excitement was assaulting him and was slowly spreading everywhere, and grew until he would meet her. Reaching for his cup once again, he drank it as if it was an average beverage. Whatever Korra did to him, he knew he was lost and there was no way out. But for now he didn't know how to handle it.

.

Korra on the other side had already arrived the evening before in the Fire Nation Capital. She was sure she wouldn't get to see the General here, after all he had work to do. Ever since the World was more or less in peace, Tenzin had urged her to get involved in Politics. So she did, and he had been a good Teacher, Korra had become diplomatic, of course there were times where her true character surfaced, but she had matured. As the Avatar she represented all Nations, she had to.

She was here on the request of the Firelord Ursa, she had planned to hold a Memorial on the 85th year after the war. That would be next year. The Firenation was still haunted by it's past, the younger generation grew up learning about it, but of course there was a group of the older generation that still hold a grudge against the world and the Avatar. Maybe wishing the Fire Nation should have conquered the World back in the days of the Phoenix King. She knew that back home in the Watertribes, even thought the war was long gone, there were still many people who didn't trust the Firenation. The 100 year war was not something humanity could easily forget, because it had left too many scars on each side.

The Firelord had greeted her that evening with a banquet in her honor. Korra who loved her Tribe colors changed into a Fire Nation dress, it was hot and she was glad she could wear something more lighter as her usual clothes made out of pelts. Besides, the Fire Nation was known for its Haute Couture and was always leading in the world of fashion, Korra had found that recently out. It seemed fitting and the Firelord provided her with many wonderful robes for the days she would stay. And so in that royal society, she heard that General Iroh would be arriving the next day and would stay for a week. "I'm sure he'll escort you afterwards to the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Korra." - "Thank you! It would be a honor, Firelord!" Korra responded quickly and bowed to the elder Woman.

The younger one felt as if she had a déjà vu, Iroh escorting her to the Earth Kingdom? Didn't she dream about it the other day… no that had been a silly dream. Wait a moment, he was to arrive tomorrow? Already? That did it for Korra, she was flustered. Would the General dance with her again? After all he was an awesome dancer... Of course she knew with all the people here they might not directly meet but he being Ursas son... they might sit next to each other. Ok. maybe not, there were too many other guests who would want to sit next to the Avatar. It was alright, her busy schedule didn't leave much free time. Korra thought it over, there was definitely no time. But he would accompany her to the Earth Kingdom. Two days alone on his ship! Of course there were his men around, well in the background... but... but... The young Avatars head was about to explode. Too many thoughts, too many feels.

She didn't feel as if she was prepared to meet him at all. Feeling a little dizzy, she remembered how her mother had often given her warm Tea when she was sick, and Korra felt like she needed more that just a cup right now.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not very strong, I lacked some sleep and ideas. Deal with it!

lol, kidding..


	3. Spirit

**Spirit**

.

"Iroh!" she called for him, she shouted and reached out for him but he couldn't hear her. She saw how the General was holding a lifeless body close to him. She began to feel desperate at the situation even petrified, until she realized that it was her body. Was she dead? It hurt her to see Iroh worrying so much, even the other people there, they where alarmed, angst was spreading. She tried to re-enter into her body but it was futile. Until, she saw light, and a beautiful sounding voice called out for her and she followed, Korra knew that she was about to enter the Spirit World. Knowing that she first had to fulfill a task before she could come back to the living World. Korra promised herself, she would find a way to return, no matter what it would cost her.

.

They were visiting the Earth Kingdom King in his private summer residence, a bit further away from Ba Sing Se. The Kings Mansion was in the middle of a lush Forest. The Avatar remarked how beautiful it looked, while they started talking about political matters and about the country. And so the King took them outside for a walk, while still chatting about the Country. Everything seemed fine. When suddenly the Avatar cried out and lost consciousness, that's what all the attendants at fist thought.

"Avatar!" Iroh ran quickly to catch her falling body. She wasn't breathing, an an inner despair grew. "Korra!" he called out again. But in reality the young woman wasn't breathing at all. While holding her he watched her, Korra looked like she had fallen asleep, but he knew that her Spirit wasn't here in this place. Quickly he looked around, send some guards to inspect the area, she wasn't injured, this was not a an attempt at Korras life. He was confused and slowly he realized that her body was here, but her soul was far far way.

An elderly counsel from the Kings group who was there made the comment, that the Avatar was maybe taken to the Spirit World by the force of a powerful spirit. But he wasn't sure of it at all. Iroh had heard of such stories from his Grandfather, it made sense that since she was the Avatar she could enter the Spirit World, but what the Counselor Han Wei had said didn't sound good. "There are some cases that a spirit cannot come back if they are taken by force to the other world… so I heard." the elderly had added. The United Forces General couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"We… I have to help…" - "With all respect General Iroh, we cannot help her. Even if you do enter the Spirit World, you wouldn't find her, there are to many realms. I'm sure she as the Avatar can return, we just have to be patient." Han Wei tried to soothe the younger. Iroh understood. But still he let out huge flames towards the sky, doing the Dragon Breath.

The Avatars body was taken to her room, and the Firebender only left the room when some maids came to wash Korras body. He barely eat, he just drank a lot of tea, which didn't calm him at all. The only thing he could find a bit peace in was looking at Korras face, holding her hand tightly. Hoping for the best and an early return. He felt like never before.

The fact that he finally admitted to himself that he loved this young woman, hit him hard. He had reasoned himself that she was young, his junior. That the Avatar had other matters to attend and to take care of, and he? The General was a busy man. He would one day, be the Fire Lord... of course he would need to marry someday, but he didn't want to think about that. He had analyzed everything over and over. The Firebender knew that there was just no other way to explain or to talk himself out of the feelings he harbored deep in him. There was no excuse or reason anymore... Iroh had fallen in love with Korra. Felt she the same way too?

He thought everyday of the way he would confess his love. Had tried, had written it down but the right words just didn't seem to come. Iroh was very tired, his body was exhausted and reaching it's limit, but his mind was wide awake.

Almost one week had passed, and somewhere in the early hours of the morning he had fallen into a deep slumber. General Iroh dreamed of her, she seemed close, near him, smiling and telling him not to worry, everything would be fine.

.

Before entering her body, Korra looked at the sleeping Iroh, next to the bed her body laid. He's usual well kept hair was messy and he was holding her hand. Korra had the urge to hug him, to touch him, to tell him everything was fine, that there had been a reason why she was taken to the Spirit World. Iroh moved a little but didn't wake up, when the Avatar softly stroke his face in her spirit form.

"Avatar…" the General let out still not awakening. Was he dreaming or maybe he felt her presence in the room. So Korra went back to her body, excited to wake up and take Iroh into her arms, to tell him what happened, her adventure to the Spirit world, and to assure him that everything was alright.

.

.

.

The next time she would be entering the Spirit World, she wouldn't return anymore. She sadly watched when an elder white haired Iroh, kissed her gently for the last time. He put a Fire Lily into her hands and quietly cried.

Korra knew that was only a temporary Goodbye, she would wait for her beloved Iroh and cheerfully greet him when his time came to enter the Spirit World.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

I love both of them...


	4. Genderbend

Genderbend

.

"The General of the United Nation!" the signifier shouted. And the General came out from the Ship, he was tall, had a ponytail, and contrasting his mocha skin were his deep blue eyes. He had a very cheerful attitude, he was known to be reckless, maybe sometimes even a bit in mature. Some of the female Air Acolytes giggled and went crazy, seeing him. The Waterbender greeted the Airbenders Family, and then he turned to the Avatar. "Hey Avatar, what's up?". The Avatar mustered the Man in front of her, and HE was the son of the Southern Watertribe Chief? A Prince?

"Nice too meet you, General!" She answered politely and made a small bow in front of him.

"Not so stiff Avatar! Call me Korr" he put his hand on her shoulder, which made her glare at it. So Korr removed his hand. "I'm Avatar I-" - "I'll call you Irah ok?" he didn't let her finish. "Sure." she gave in to the troublesome man.

But Irah, was curious. During diner he made jokes, making the whole family laugh, except Tenzin and her. They both got along very well. But Korr mingling with the Kids, had noticed the serious Irah. She was young, his junior but she looked like a grown woman. Her raven hair modestly kept in place, two flicks of hair on the sides held together at the back by a Fire Lord symbol hair-pin. He had heard that the new Avatar was born in the Firelords family, the only daughter to the younger Princess and the niece to the current Firelord. Her amber eyes concentrating on her cup of tea, holding it as if she had something precious between her hands. She was quite pale in contrast of him and it left him wondering if she had trained indoor instead of outside in the fresh air in her whole life.

"Pema, this food is quite amazing!" Korr thanked Tenzin's wife. She nodded happy in return. "So Avatar, I've been told you only need to master one element, wanna spare with me after you finish your Tea?". Irah, slowly put her cup of tea down "I think its better if you rest a bit after your long travel, General." she calmly responded.

"Yes, General. Irah is right, you will get the chance to spare with her sooner or later." Tenzin acceded.

"Well, alright but I am going to train now." He thanked Pema again and left the room. The Airbender Master sighed, Korr was his usual self. "Is the General always like that?" Irah asked. "Yes, that's the way General Korr is, but he's the most gifted Warrior I ever met."

Irah didn't want to admit it to herself but she found him interesting. While she was under Master Kataras care she hadn't seeing much of the Watertribe people, most people would always meet her with respect, but General Korr was different. She brushed her thoughts away and left to her room. Reaching her dormitory, Irah looked at the bags packed ready to leave, she would miss Tenzin's Family, she had taken a pause after her Waterbending exam to visit Republic City, before her next stop, the Earth Kingdom. Irah leaned over to her window, just to see outside her room the Generals Ship, it wasn't close but near enough to see Korr training with a Firebender. She looked at the well build man, who was bending water, he had taken his shirt off, and his fine well refined muscles sparkled from his sweat. Seeing his movements, Irah forgot that what she wanted to do next, she just calmly stared at the men fighting. He could hold it quite well against a Firebender, but after a few moves he completely fore the Fire bender. "Good, you did well Xaozha!", while the ice surrounding melted. Korr helped him up. His back and his shoulders where wide, very manly. "So Avatar Irah, you wanna have a match after watching there so long?" he loudly called her out while turning around to face her. The young Girl hearkened, she had been to fixated at his body and his movements. She regained fast her calm serious face. They looked each other in the eye. "General, If you really wanna spar with me then you'll need your 100 percent." she answered and walked away from the window. All she could hear was his laugh.

The next morning, she was very early up, and trained alone outside. Near where a small table with a pot of tea and a cup. She loved to see the sunrise while drinking the delicious tea, she had brought from home. it was a good start into the day. But training came first, it was a bit dark but that didn't matter. A half asleep General, was watching her, Ikki had told him that Irah trained in the morning, but that was barely morning, that was still night for him. But he wanted his match against the avatar and so he stood up early. Way too early for his taste.

"So Avatar Irah, I'm at my…" he yawned "hundred!". The young Firebender looked at him, with a movement she splashed some water from the nearby pond to his face. "Ah, Sorry, I just don't like mornings they are…. they are evil!" he apologized.

"Good Morning, General. I hope you are awake, otherwise it would be too easy." she gave him a small smile. "Seems like you have another attitude when it comes to bending" Korr found Irah amusing. "Of course, I need to concentrate, read my surroundings and my opponent…" - "You like it, huh?". The first attack was launched. The very sophisticated Avatar, could go out and fight like one of those Pro Benders, he had seen from time to time in the Arena. He was indeed surprised. They sparred to their hearts content, Korr enjoyed every moment of it, she was his equal at the moment, he knew whenever she mastered all three Elements he would lose one day to the almighty Avatar.

When Tenzin came, they ended their fight at a draw. "It was an honor General!" Irah bowed in front of him. "No it was mine! Avatar!" he simply let out. "Avatar Irah, i hope you packed, I've been told by the General they would leave at Nine, in three hours.". The greeted the Airbender with a bow. "yes Tenzin, everything is ready, my bags are my room." Irah answered. Korr looked forward to the sparring sessions they would have on their way to the Earth Kingdom and smirked.

Korra woke up, surprised and wondering if that Dream meant something, if anything at all. Even though it was quite early, confused she rose up from bed and went out get Naga for a ride. She needed to forget that silly dream.

.

* * *

And everything was just a dream! I do wonder how the Fire Nation Avatar would be, and with that I would love to know if Brycheal or Bryke will bring another Avatar to life after Korra. But until LOK ends, I'm more with happy with her.

Listening to _Comes Love - Billie Holiday_


	5. Lovely Memories

**Lovely Memories**

.

Korra stretched on her bed, she had awaken a bit later than usual, most of the times one of the Air Acolytes came to wake her up early in the morning… She knew that the poor woman's job was the hardest do deal with in the entire Island. It was past nine in the morning, but it didn't matter, she had some free days ahead of her. While still laying on the mattress between the sheets, her eyes wandering to the picture frame near her bed that holder a picture of Iroh, she had cut it out from the newspaper, it showed him standing on his ship, whit his usual gear, looking proud. Looking good.

She sighed and her eyes were now on her stuff animal, the one she had received from him in the Moon Festival. In the Water Tribes there was the believe that if you gave the moon an offering, then that someone would meet her/his destined partner on the Festival in the near future... Although she respected her traditions and her culture, Korra wasn't the superstitious one. But should it be true then it had worked out. The moon had accepted her offering she had given unintentionally when she was little. Her mother reminded her sometimes that Korra had seen the older Girls giving offerings and putting them into little ships in the water, then they prayed fro their wish. Little Korra wanted to do the same back then and she did, not really knowing what it meant, she did for the fun of it. Yeah, it sounded just like her, Korra didn't remember it herself but she had not given any offerings like that afterwards.

But it wasn't very accurate thought, both she and Iroh had meet and known each other much longer. Back in her late teens, during the Equalist Crisis, she had seen him as a gifted and respected Firebender, besides he was the republics General and Iroh was her senior.

During the Moon celebration thought… maybe that humble offering hand't been a bad idea after all. That night had been wonderful, it had left her wanting more, more of him. But like her usual self she wasn't prepared to admit it to herself then. After their dance to the beautiful jazz music , they both had returned to the ship. It was too late and a bit far ride to her parents home, besides Naga was waiting for her by the ship. She was happy and deep in her, Korra hoped and wished for a Kiss to top the night. But the General had bowed in front of her wishing a good night and thanking her for the evening. Korra smiled at the thought of the uptight Iroh. He had changed a bit, he was more relaxed and carefree around her, a side that was well hidden from the rest of the world... only she knew how to bring it out.

Korra stood up from the bed. Even if she had a little vacation from all her work, the young woman had some stuff to take care of today. She walked over to her wardrobe, to pick up some clothes she could wear. Opening it, the Avatar realized how messy the interior of her armoire was, and it was full!. She had various dresses hanging there in hangers, and they all had different Colors, it was all Pemas and Sennas work. They had demanded of her to be more posh, to be more womanly, at best elegant. It was a big matter, and it counted even more when dealing not only with the Leaders and Politicians but also with the high Society. For the young woman everything regarding fashion was new, she had learned a bit but had forgotten a lot… Wasn't she embracing her femininity more now after her mother had lectured her years ago? The young Avatar even followed her mothers wish and had her hair let grow. Well, lately Senna had told her daughter, her hair was too long and had the urge to cut it. But Korra now loving the long ponytail, the long hair that reached her waist. She wasn't having it, and had told her so. Mother's were sometimes hard to understand…

She went trough the clothes, trying to figure out what to wear, her hand stopped at the fire red Dress adorned with some golden details, she loved the silky feel of it. That was the same dress she had kept from her visit to the Fire Nation… Korra giggled. The young Avatar had worn it at Iroh's Welcome Banquet, and it had caused an awkward moment between the two. The very instant he saw her, he had showed some funny odd expressions. the Heir to the Fire Nation's Throne, was somewhat dumbfounded. And it had confused her the more because it all happened in front of his family. Whenever she teases "Prince Iroh" with that story, he get's flustered and tells Korra that it was all the dress fault, but he also reminds her that she looked simply breathtaking in it. He hadn't seen her outside her usual water tribe clothes until that day. On her side, Korra hadn't seen him in any other clothes, only in his United Nations outfit. And that night he too had looked "breathtaking" manly in his traditional Fire Nation attire. Like the old paintings of his ancestors in the Hall.

Korra got dressed, she shouldn't time let flow that careless. She put on some tight dark blue pants, a darker baby blue Tunika, that had long arms and water tribe beads around the v-neck. Then she looked for the second pair of her new leather boots, they where tighter and reached her knees, it had been a gift of Senna of course. She was now ready to go!

From her Room out she went to get quick her breakfast. Pema was drinking some tea and after some small talk she and Naga got out. There was still the Satomobile that she had received long ago, but she never really got into driving. Sometimes Iroh drove it for dates. The Avatar was horrible at it. While navigating her loyal Polar Bear Dog trough the City, she remembered how she and Iroh had gotten together, in the Earth Kingdom, after she had returned from the Spirit World. He had hold her so tightly, Iroh who looked so tired and worried. There wasn't much to say, there was the mutual understanding that they both cared for each other. "Korra, I want you by my side…" he had told Korra with an earnest soft voice while looking into her eyes. She had only nodded and they shared their first Kiss. That and his presence had sweetened the whole Trip, they had sneak off sometimes for small trips. He had been very cautious and felt like an detailed escape plan of a prison. And every time they arrived punctual as if nothing had occurred. It was a blessing to have someone who had a similar task, he could understand her better than most.

Korra had arrived at her first stop. It was a Fire Nation Restaurant, Dragons Palace. Iroh had taken her sometimes to this one, it was bit calmer and less fancy that Kuans Cuisine, it was Irohs favorite besides the Tea Shop, but Korra had taken a liking to it too. She liked the food at the atmosphere. After Ordering and talking with the owner she waited patiently for the food. Today Iroh would be arriving from the Earth Kingdom, apparently there were some matters he had to attend, that didn't involve the United Nation. Whatever it was, he promised her, he would arrive when Korra's free days started, so they both could spend them together. And to be somewhat faster he had taken the Satoplane. He had found his pleasure in flying them.

On the radio after some news there aired one of Lady Day's songs. The jazz sensation, who was very popular around the world.

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_Those little ordinary things_

_that everyone ought to do_

_I'm liven' in a kind of daydream_

_I'm happy as a..._

"Avatar Korra, I packed the food the way you wanted it. Thank you for remembering us and come again soon!" the Owner interrupted, and as the fifty year old bowed, the young Woman replied: "No I have to thank you, Mr. Zhaung. Your Food is one of the best I had!". After a bow, she went outside happy with her bag full of food and rode Naga to their final destination. The last thing she heard of the song, before leaving was quite fitting... She hummed it for a while until she remembered she had forgotten Iroh's Tea, and she quickly returned to the Dragons Palace, to get it.

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know_

The United forces had bought some Satoplanes and had build a hanger outside the City, they also had connected it to a port. The contract between The United Forces and Future Industries had saved their doom, otherwise Asamis company would have gone bankrupt. And thanks to Iroh, the Firenation had showed interest and had ordered some Sato Planes for their Army. Last but not least, the High Society, the rich people had started to take interest in flying.

It took quite a while to get there but Korra didn't mind. She was going to meet her beloved soon. And indeed shortly before she arrived she saw a flying in the sky, the Pilot had bended some fire, a sign that the Watertribe Woman saw. So Iroh had arrived and was about to land. "Common Girl, we have to hurry!". The huge Dog ran faster than before.

When the Avatar arrived Iroh had already landed and stood next to his plane, taking of his googles and his cap off. Starring at the Girls direction he started to tease her "Avatar, you are late…". Korra ran towards him and fell round his neck. She laughed. "Your fault for leaving the city for 3 days! And it wasn't even for Business!" she retorted. "I know, I know… I'm sorry but It was very important, my Dear. See, my poor wife and my kids were waiting and…" - "WHAT?" her voice took a menacing tone. Iroh laughed and held here tight, he loved to tease her, she had the most lovable expressions sometimes. "Korra, you are the only one!" he reassured. And he kissed Korra lovingly.

"Iroh, your jokes suck!" Korra told him honestly. "Auch! Don't…" he couldn't end because Korra was kissing him now.

"No seriously, they suck!".

They went on to a picnic date and looked forward for the many more memories they would make in the future.

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Nothing seems to matter  
Here's my heart on a silver platter  
Where's my will? Why this strange desire?  
That keeps mounting higher_

_You're my Thrill - Diana Krall_

This one was fun to make. Actually I wanted to fill it with all the earlier stories that were left out. Oh, well hope you enjoy it!

The song that Korra heard is **The Very Thought Of You **from Billie Holiday, who was known as Lady Day back in the past.


	6. Special Betrothal

**Special Betrothal**

.

The United Forces General had really taken care of everything months ago. This was an important mission, he went mentally trough his List. Yeah, everything was fine. A failure wouldn't be tolerated or accepted, it wasn't even an option for Iroh. The high standard demanded it, he wanted it not only from his men but also from himself. This was the most important thing for him, so it had to be perfect. Naturally he had planned it careful and exact like a detailed battle plan of his.

.

He was courting the Avatar since the Ba Sing Se incident almost 8 Months ago. Ever since that day, when her Spirit had been forcefully kidnapped into the Spirit World, when Iroh had learned that Korra was the One. The One and only for him. Maybe he had known it even longer, after all he owed her his life. Back then when she was a brash Teenage, Korra had other issues to deal with, and he as Genera of the United Republic had many other duties to fulfill.

His Mother Ursa and his beloved Grandfather had known since they witnessed the ackward meeting between him and Korra, back then when she visited the Fire Nation Capital. And apparently the whole Royal court, after they had left there surfaced many rumors and some disapproval, he had found out later. Otherwise Iroh would have challenged them all to an Agni Ka,i if he had been there at that time. Zuko his Grandfather had told him that there were many who didn't understand that Korra was a reincarnation of the Earth's Spirit, not Rokus or Aangs. "Small minded fools What do they know anyway?"the elderly had said while Ursa agreed to her Fathers words. Iroh had been quite happy for his Grandfathers approval of Korra. But this now was another Level. And the very same people who spread the talk… Well, the very same people would probably have again something to gossip.

If it wash't for the Moon Festival their fates wouldn't have crossed. And Korra as a blooming beautiful woman and well as Avatar she probably had many suitors around. He didn't want to know what would have happened if their paths hadn't crossed that day.

.

He remembered, three Months ago, when Korras parents visited Republic City to Visit their daughter. Iroh had arranged to take a few days of to get to know them better. meet them.

Both her Parents were warm, loving People at least her mother was. Korras Father had been too, but there was something that bothered him, maybe in the way he watched Iroh, but notheless he had respect for Tonraq. It was a pleasure to get to know them, of course they had heard of him from their daughter. Iroh took Tonraq out to train, while Senna and Korra went shopping, to which Korra simply rolled her eyes but gave in to her mother's wish. On their last day, they had given them the Invitation from Unalaq, the Northern Water Tribe Leader. Upon hearing that Iroh, he knew that it fitted perfect to his plans. "When is the Tui and La memorial?" - "In three months! We expect your attendance, General" Korras mother had told him, the elder woman was simply sweet. Afterwards he had learned from Korra that they held the festivity in memorial of Princess Yue too, she who had saved the Moon Spirit. The Northern Tribe had made a Tradition of honoring the Water and the Moon Spirit every year. Yue wouldn't be forgotten. Here now, in the Northern Tribe, accompanying Korra, who had arrived here earlier, he had some business in the Fire Nation. They had all been invited by it's Leader, who happened to be Korras Uncle, Tonraqs brother. Unalaq loved to have his Family around to celebrate the traditional Northern Fest.

The festivity would last four days. The first two days were more quite Ceremonial days, paying homage to the dead and to their brave ancestors who contributed to the Siege of the North, the following last days were more festive in nature.

On Day three Iroh disappeared saying he had some business to take care off but would return by dinner time. Of course it catched Korras curiosity. Wondering what Iroh was being up to again. But her Uncles Household had kept her busy for most of the mother reassured her that Iroh was with Tonraq hunting. "Men bonding, or so..!" Senna comforted and smiled. And so the Avatar filled her day with other activities and assisting their family with preparations and whatever she could help out with. Korra had found out that Lady Day, was here, she would sing later on, she got exited to meet the woman with that jazzy sultry voice.

While her father was punctual for Dinner, he always was, but it made her worry about the whereabouts of Iroh. "Oh, yeah, he is somewhere out there. Shouldn't take long." Tonraq answered quickly seeing Korras worried face. After all it was ice cold outside, even deadly for a Firebender, of course she was worried. Iroh arrived late, actually after the Dinner had ended. "Mr. Punctual, where have you been?" she tried the best to hide the fact that she had been worried for him "I asked my father but…". Korra was losing ther fight against her emotions. She walked a few steps away from Iroh only to turn around. "Iroh what's going on?" her voice sounded suspicious.

Iroh smiled, seeing her like that. Sometimes she could get jealous, but didn't want to admit it.

"I was trying to hunt…" he sighed "My pride wanted to proof your father wrong" - "Proof what?" Korra wasn't buying it.

"Honey, you know him…" Honey? what was he talking? Iroh cleared his throat. "You know him he's a great hunter. My pride won't let me lose to him." Iroh ended calmly. "

Honey?" Korra laughed, he knew she would comment that one. He looked her in her eyes, he was serious.

"Seriously? Yeah, I understand… I can't stand to lose to him or anyone too… but… but don't leave me alone Iroh." her voice had changed to that melodic soft tome that made Iroh weak. They walked out to the grand balcony that was near, to see the moon. The General held her tightly in his arms.

"I missed you" she whispered in that embrace. He knew well what she was talking about, both were busy people and there wasn't much time to spend together but they made it work. The little precious time that was left, it was reserved for one another. They spend it together and enjoyed the hours it even more. Iroh lifted Korras face and they passionately kissed.

Both gloried in their precious time.

The next morning Korra woke up, and went out to find Mr. Charming thinking he had awaken early, as usual but he wasn't around. She couldn't find him so she went to Irohs room, maybe he was in there. But his Room was empty and only a letter was left on his bed.

.

.

.

.

First she had felt uneasy even angst, why had Iroh left? Slowly she opened the couvert who was addressed for her.

_For Korra_

Korra had read the letter for the tenth time. But after reading his letter, written by his fine Handwriting, she just rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. Oh, Iroh, sometimes she could see trough him easily and sometimes he hid his emotions behind that good-looking Pokerface of his. She would get him back for this, later.

My beloved Korra

I'll meet you after Lunch is over in front of the Yue Statue in the Ice Park.

We are gonna take a little Trip!

Love

Iroh

So that's why he had been so secretive about, he had planned a trip! Oh, Mr. Iroh, sometimes Korra felt that she could see trough him easily, he hadn't need to be secretive about it. She still didn't know why he had taken so many trips to the Earth Kingdom, lately he had visited his Grandfather and wouldn't take her. Well, it wasn't close but she still would have loved to accompany him. She wasn't jealous, there was no need to be. Bu had bothered her a lot… In front of Yues statue? Mr. Charming was really channeling his inner romantic side on this one. The Yue Statue, modeled after the brave Princess who sacrificed her life to save the Moon Spirit was the rendezvous point for lovers. It stood in the middle of the Spirit Park, many Artists had sculpted the Ice into Trees and flowers, wanting to depict their view of the Spirit Oasis. Nevertheless, Korra rejoiced to his Letter, and looked forward to meet him.

.

.

.

.

They returned shortly before the Last Banquet started, both changed Quickly into more fancy clothing, suitable for the festive affair. Well, now she knew everything…the whole reason Iroh had kept it secret. As she reached the hall's entrance, Iroh already waited for her to enter the Hall entered the Room, Iroh kept hi usual cool demeanor lwhile Korra was radiantly smiling. As soon everyone had taken his seat, Korra's Uncle started

"My dear Guests, Friends and Family, today on the last day of this Festivity dedicated to the Tui and La. I would love to announce some very great news with you all."

The hall was quite. He cheerfully smiled and continued

.

"Fitting to La and Tuis Hommage, I'm proudly Announcing a new Alliance!"

Now there was some talk in the hall, …

"In the near Future we're going to celebrate the Wedding of The General of the United Forces, the Fire Nations Prince to my lovely niece the Avatar, Korra!"

The guests were surprised, Korras mother smiled back at Korra. Three or more elderly Guests stood up and left the room. Tonraq was quite. His brother gayed at his guests.

Iroh had known this could happen, but was optimistic. The Avatar knew it too, but still had hoped for the best. It had been already hard for some elderly council members to have the Fire Nation ambassadors AND the Fire Nation Prince on this affair. Senna noticed that the atmosphere wasn't taking a normal happy form. She poked her husband on his side, causing him to jump up from his seat and raise up a his glass to make a toast.

"Welcome to our family, General Iroh! Looks like there were no brave Water Tribe men around who could tame my daughter!".

Some laughter, the people didn't know if they should laugh or just be quiet. The Engagement was for many controversial. Tonraq, continued after seeing his wife's deadly glare. He cough slightly.

"May Tui and La bless and be with your union! Cheers!".

"So be it!" his brother the Northern Tribe leader ended. The attendees cheered.

The Prince had become stiff at hearing Tonraq's joke, Korras father was confusing, at times he didn't even know if he was for or against him. When he asked for Korras hand, he had only replied that in their culture the Girl had to give her approval, he as father didn't matter. Iroh tried to explain that in the fire nation, the father should approve the union too, but Torah, hadn't answered at all. When he had sparred with him, he had felt his approval and acknowledgement, because he had witnessed his warriors strength. Korra noticed, his fiancees posture had stiffened. "That's just my dad's bad humor. Forget about it!" Korra explained. In reality she knew him too well, her Father had been against Mako too. She had hoped that with Iroh he would change his opinion. But she had decided, that it wouldn't let bother her happiness. Not today.

After Dinner, when the musician's were in their element and after some more fine Wine had made the round, the atmosphere had relaxed and was quite in celebration mode. The women went to Korra to see her betrothal necklace, it was tradition to show it to everyone and lately there was the trend and the obligation of the Engaged Couple to tell the story about how they meet and how the male had proposed. Much to Iroh's dismay…

But first they had to dance their first dance, the music started and Lady Day told all the Attendees, that she had written a new song, and in Honor of this Festivity and the Engagement, she would love to dedicate it to the Couple and all the lovers out there.

_I wished on the moon  
For something I never knew..._

"Everything alright, Korra?" he whispered during their dance. "Yeah, I just feel sooo…."- "Happy?" - "Yes!" Korra answered blushing.

_And asked for a dream or two  
I looked for every loveliness_

"You know, that were visiting my home after this ends…" how could he tell her that their engagement would cause there some controversy too. But she shouldn't worry about it. Not today, not now. "Korra I promise-" - "Iroh, they will have to deal with us! I don't care about the others." she was feisty, the woman he loved so much. "Yeah, they will have to deal with us!".

_It all came true  
I wished on the moon for you_

Both looking in each others eyes. No matter what would come, no matter what kind of hurdles and obstacles, they would overcome them together.

Their Bond had just deepened.

.

* * *

A/N:

Song above is called **_I wished on the Moon_** by _Biliie Holiday_

Also check _There's no Greater Love, _sung by various artists

* * *

Well, I guess I had the most ideas for this one… I let out my inner well hidden romantic-to-death side out. Might have let out my inner Drama Diva out too… Sorry for being cheesy. I swear I'll lock them up after this. Oh, yes! There will be a second part, sharing the story how Mr. Charming proposed… you might want not to miss that! ;)

Also **Thank you!** To the brave Guest, whoever you are for the very first comment! TheViper'sFanGirl for her Favorite. And my very first two followers! Yay! You know who you are!

**Thank you guys for reading, my humble writings.**

I know my english and my vocabulary are some what limited, but I think this will help me improvise and get better at the language.

There was a rumor too… Or maybe I heard and/ or saw it on tumblr, there is going to be a **second Korroh week! **Show that perfect pairing some love, y'all!


End file.
